starwarsfanworksfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Star Wars and Beyond Episodes
The following is a list of episodes of the fan internet radio show Star Wars and Beyond. The run of the show has been split into two versions of Regular Episodes. In addition there were a number of Supplemental Episodes and Interview Editions. Regular Episodes - Version 1 Version 1 of Star Wars and Beyond featured Robbie Chastain as the singular host. Early in production, Chastain tried to keep production of the show's episodes on a strict bi-monthly schedule. Episodes I-V feature a review of one of the then-five previously released Star Wars films. Episode VI (and its Supplemental Episode VI.V) feature multiple reviews of the then-newly released Star Wars: Episode III: Revenge of the Sith. Episode I *Released: September 1, 2004 *Special Edition Released: March 12, 2005 *Running Time: 62 minutes *Guests: Janine Garner, Ron Garner, "The Stro", "Wild Scotty C." Episode II *Released: November 4, 2004 *Running Time: 92 minutes *Guests: Steve Mollmann, Masa Hiromoto Episode III *Released: January 1, 2005 *Running Time: 87 minutes *Guests: Nathan P. Butler Episode IV *Released: March 1, 2005 *Running Time: 131 minutes *Guests: Lou Tambone, Michael Sheridan, Rich Sigfrit, Steve Mollmann Episode V *Released: May 1, 2005 *Running Time: 114 minutes *Guests: Jeff Roney, Nathan P. Butler Episode VI - "The Fan Audio and GalacticSenate.com Communities Review Star Wars: Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (Part I)" *Released: July 1, 2005 *Running Time: 128 minutes *Guests: Lou Tambone, Sonja Nelson, Ron Garner, Deanna Davis, Jeanette Carver, Florence Coronel (via email), Sebastien Mineau, Bryan Patrick Stoyle, Rich Sigfrit, Michael Smith (via email) Episode VII - "The Interview Show" *Released: September 1, 2005 *Running Time: 125 minutes *Guests: Tim Smith, Hunter Nolen, Matt Loewen, Ben Loewen, Steve Mollmann Episode VIII *Released: November 1, 2005 *Running Time: 60 minutes *Guests: Amy Ferrell Regular Episodes - Version 2 After pondering cancellation in late 2005, Chastain instead chose to change the format of the show to allow for a more hectic schedule. When Star Wars and Beyond returned, it was announced that episodes would no longer be released on a set schedule (previously bi-monthly)and the show's content would not necessarily follow the same format every episode. Chastain referred to the change as "whatever, whenever." SWAB remained in this programming format until it the show's end in 2007. During this time, Star Wars and Beyond hosted the Fan Audio Awards for 2006 and 2007. Chastain also brought in a co-host, Bryan Patrick Stoyle for most of the show's episodes in 2006. Episode IX *Released: December 10, 2005 *Running Time: 45 minutes *Host(s): Chastain *Guests: Brandon Harbeke Episode X *Released: January 10, 2006 *Running Time: 65 minutes *Host(s): Chastain *Guests: Mike Stoklasa Episode XI *Released: January 16, 2006 *Running Time: 58 minutes *Host(s): Chastain *Guests: Earl Newton Episode XII *Released: January 16, 2006 *Running Time: 51 minutes *Host(s): Chastain *Guests: Bryan Patrick Stoyle Episode XIII - "2006 Fan Audio Academy Awards Presentation" *Released: February 9, 2006 *Running Time: 114 minutes *Host(s): Chastain, Stoyle *Special Presentation of the 2006 Star Wars Fan Audio Academy Awards Note, a blooper reel from this episode's production was included in the original zip file. Episode XIV *Released: March 9, 2006 *Running Time: 92 minutes *Host(s): Chastain, Stoyle *Guests: Andrew Bettis Episode XV *Released: May 3, 2006 *Running Time: 67 minutes *Host(s): Chastain, Stoyle (Features Only) *Guests: Audrey Mayall Episode XVI *Released: June 1, 2006 *Running Time: 58 minutes *Host(s): Chastain, Stoyle *Guests: None Episode XVII *Released: July 15, 2006 *Running Time: 97 minutes *Host(s): Chastain, Stoyle *Guests: None Episode XVIII *Released: August 15, 2006 *Running Time: 53 minutes *Host(s): Chastain, Stoyle (Features Only) *Guests: None Episode XIX *Released: September 19, 2006 *Running Time: 62 minutes *Host(s): Chastain *Guests: Arnie Carvalho, Marjorie Carvalho Episode XX *Released: October 21, 2006 *Running Time: 50 minutes *Host(s): Chastain *Guests: Bob Crissman Episode XXI *Released: November 19, 2006 *Running Time: 57 minutes *Host(s): Chastain *Guests: Jeff Roney Episode XXII *Released: December 20, 2006 *Running Time: 52 minutes *Host(s): Chastain *Guests: Steve Fluharty, Shayne Artis Episode XXIII *Released: December 22, 2006 *Running Time: 24 minutes *Host(s): Chastain *Guests: Shayne Artis Episode XXIV - "2007 Fan Audio Awards Presentation" *Released: January 28, 2007 *Running Time: 80 minutes *Host(s): Chastain, Stoyle (Special Guest Host) *Special Presentation of the 2007 Fan Audio Awards Episode XXV - "One More For The Road" *Released: June 21, 2007 *Running Time: 31 minutes *Host(s): Chastain *Guests: Nathan P. Butler, Rich Sigfrit Supplemental Episodes Supplemental Episodes were created early in the show's run in order to help keep episode runtimes short and to also help provide Star Wars and Beyond content in between releases of Regular Episodes. Supplemental Episodes would be numbered in accordance with whichever Regular Episode it was supplementing, with the addition of ".V" to the number. Supplemental Episodes to Version 1 Regular Episodes were released on the 15 of their respective month; two weeks after the release of its coinciding Regular Episode. Version 2 Supplemental Episodes did not have a strict release schedule, much like the Regular Episodes of this time. Episode II.V *Released: December 15, 2004 *Running Time: 53 minutes *Guests: Podcasting's Rich Sigfrit Note that this episode will not appear in the Fanworks podcast feed as its content was merged with Interview Edition #1 for the special edition re-release. Episode VI.V - "The Fan Audio and GalacticSenate.com Communities Review Star Wars: Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (Part II)" *Released: July 15, 2005 *Running Time: 153 minutes *Guests: Dany Pepin, Kyle MacAlister, Michael Sheridan, Jamie Goodwin, Chris Johnston, Janine Garner, Jeff Roney, Steve Mollmann, Tim Smith, Hunter Nolen, Amy Ferrell, Nathan P. Butler Episode XVI.V - "Episode XVI Continued..." *Released: June 4, 2005 *Running Time: 88 minutes *Guests: None Episode XX.V *Released: October 21, 2006 *Running Time: 28 minutes *Guests: None Interview Editions Interview Editions were a short-lived type of episode during Version 1 of the show. The episodes would consist of one extended interview with a special guest. The Interview Editions, like the Supplemental Episodes, would be released on "off-months" in SWAB's then-bi-monthly schedule, filling in a gap between Regular Episodes. Interview Editions did not return to the show's programming when it was reformatted into Version 2. Interview Edition I: Podcasting's Rich Sigfrit *Released: December 1, 2004 *Running Time: 59 minutes Interview Edition II: Dany Pepin *Released: April 1, 2005 *Running Time: 58 minutes Interview Edition III: Michael Sheridan *Released: August 1, 2005 *Running Time: 55 minutes Special Edition Episodes These episodes have been re-edited slightly or largely, depending on what Robbie Chastain saw fit as in his opinion, some of these episodes weren't standing well to the test of time. These revised episodes will begin appearing when the SWAB archive begins appearing in the Fanworks podcast feed.http://www.starwarsfanworks.libsyn.com] Interview Edition I: Podcasting's Rich Sigfrit *New Running Time: 106 minutes List of changes: When this interview originally aired, it was done so in two parts to save space on hard drives, on server and bandwidth space. Because of advances in ability to have larger bandwidth, larger hard drive space and with the majority of internet users on some form of high-speed connection, this episode was re-assembled into its original near 110 minute form as it was recorded by Robbie Chastain and Rich Sigfrit. Note that when the SWAB archive appears in the Fanworks feed that Episode 2.5 has been removed from circulation as it has been re-combined with the interview edition for the special edition. Episode IV *New Running Time: 95 minutes List of changes: Head to head debate cut down from almost fifty minutes to a more reasonable length. Episode VI - "The Fan Audio and GalacticSenate.com Communities Review Star Wars: Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (Part I)" *New Running Time: 127 minutes List of changes: Several segment breaks have been altered so as it's not just the same Three Stooges sound bite between every segment. Episode VI.V - "The Fan Audio and GalacticSenate.com Communities Review Star Wars: Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (Part II)" *New Running Time: 152 minutes List of changes: Several segment breaks have been altered so as it's not just the same Three Stooges sound bite between every segment. 2006 Fan Audio Awards Blooper Reel *List of changes: As a lark, and to see if Chastain could still work his audio editing software as well as before, he put in the sound effects from the award show into the blooper reel and liked it well enough to release it when the award show is re-released. Episode XVII *New Running Time: 79 minutes List of changes: A letter that was supposed to be left out of 16.5 and read in 17 was accidentally played in both episodes, so it was removed from this episode. Episode XXV - "One More For The Road" *New Running Time: 53 minutes List of changes: Robbie Chastain's original idea to have a segment with music in the background that had a list of all the people who had appeared on the show including small segments from each person's interview has been restored for the special edition. External Links [http://www.starwarsfanworks.com/swab.html Star Wars and Beyond on Star Wars Fanworks] Category: Episode Lists